Finale
Finale is one of the songs from RENT. Despite its name, it's actually the third from last song in the musical, with Your Eyes and Finale B taking place after it. The song takes place in Mark and Roger's apartment on December 24th, 9pm, EST, exactly one year after the beginning of the play. Lyrics SEVEN HOMELESS Christmas bells are ringing Christmas bells are ringing Christmas bells are ringing How time flies When compassion dies No stockings No candy canes No gingerbread No safety net No loose change No change no HOMELESS MAN "Santy Claus is coming" SEVEN HOMELESS Cause Santy Claus ain't coming No room at the Holiday Inn again Well, maybe next year Or -- when MARK December 24th, ten PM Eastern standard time I can't believe a year went by so fast Time to see what we have time to see Turn the projector on First shot Roger With the fender guitar he just got out of hock When he sold the car That took him away and back ROGER I found my song MARK He found his song If he could just find Mimi ROGER I tried - you know I tried MARK Fade in on Mark Who's still in the dark ROGER But he's got great footage MARK Which he's cut together ROGER To screen tonight MARK In honor of Benny's wife ROGER Muffy MARK Alison Pulling Benny out of the East Village location ROGER Then again, maybe we won't screen it tonight (spoken) I wonder how Alison found out about Mimi? (spoken) Maybe a little bird told her COLLINS Or an angel I had a little hunch that you could use a little flow ROGER Tutoring again? COLLINS Negative MARK Back at N.Y.U.? COLLINS No, no, no I rewired the ATM at the food emporium To provide an honorarium to anyone with the code & MARK The code Well...? COLLINS A-N-G-E-L Yet Robin Hooding isn't the solution The powers that be must be undermined where they dwell In a small, exclusive gourmet institution Where we overcharge the wealthy clientele COLLINS Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe & ROGER Santa Fe COLLINS With a private corner banquette MARK, & ROGER In the back COLLINS We'll make it yet, we'll somehow get to Santa Fe & ROGER Santa Fe ROGER But you'd miss New York before you could unpack MARK, & ROGER Ohh MAUREEN Mark! Roger! Anyone - help! MARK Maureen? MAUREEN It's Mimi - I can't get her up the stairs ROGER No MAUREEN She was huddled in the park in the dark And she was freezing And begged to come here ROGER Over here Oh, God MIMI Got a light - I know you - you're shivering JOANNE She's been living on the street ROGER We need some heat MIMI I'm shivering MARK We can buy some wood and something to eat COLLINS I'm afraid she needs more than heat MIMI I heard that MAUREEN Collins will call for a doctor, honey MIMI Don't waste your money on Mimi, me, me COLLINS Hello 911? I'm on hold MIMI Cold...cold... would you light my candle? ROGER Yes we'll oh God - find a candle MIMI I should tell you I should tell you ROGER I should tell you I should tell you MIMI I should tell you Benny wasn't any ROGER Shhh--I know I should tell you why I left It wasn't cause I didn't MIMI I know I should tell you ROGER I should tell you MIMI I should tell you I love you ROGER Who do you think you are? Leaving me alone with my guitar Hold on! There's something you should hear It isn't much but it took all year Category:Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Musical Songs Category:Act II Songs